Snip Snip!
by Sins For Sorrows
Summary: Mix ninjas, hair and yaoi, you pretty much get this! Sorry about the summary, the story is better than explained. Read and Review and you get a cookie  One-shot


**First one-shot, so be nice!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto or it's characters.**

**By the way, their like 18/19 years of age or something in this. After Sasuke got brought back. xD**

Third person POV

Turning quickly, Sasuke moved some hair out of his face just before a punch in the gut sent him flying to the ground. '_Ah, shit'._ He thought. The dobe had just beaten him. The dobe.

His poor pride.

"Yes! I beat you teme!" the loud-mouth cheered and whooped at his victory.

"Hn. Whatever dobe"

Sakura and Kakashi, who had been watching them fight, sweatdropped at the usual Uchiha catch phrase.

"You know Sasuke" Kakashi started, his gaze still lingering on his porn as he spoke. "You hair has gotten long and It's affecting your skills. You might want to have it cut or tied up at least".

"No way" Sasuke grumbled. He didn't take people giving him advice lightly. Sakura, on the other hand, was beaming with delight.

'_Finally, I can prove to my Sasuke-kun that I can be useful. Then, we'll fall in love, get married and have lots of children. I wonder how many he wants. I don't mind how many if it's Sasuke-kun!'_

"I'll cut your hair for you Sasuke-kun! I'm really good; I'll make you look sexy as heck!"

We're gonna leave Sakura now... And book an appointment to the mental hospital for her.

"It'll just be a nuisance Sasuke. But whatever, your life. Just remember that Naruto beat you today" the copy ninja shrugged and disappeared with a poof of smoke. The young Uchiha frowned –inwardly of course- and left the training grounds, as well as a still jumping blonde and a screeching pinkette.

Next day

Sour. That was Sasuke's mood today, Sweet 'n' sour without the sweet. Okay, I'm rambling now...

Anyway, Sasuke strolled casually down the streets of Konoha all the while ignoring love confessions from fangirls. So the usual. Kakashi had given team 7 the few days off, saying they needed a rest.

As the Uchiha passed some stores he saw a growing crowd outside somewhere. His curiosity got the better of him as he went over and joined the swarm of citizens to see what all the commotion was about. Boy, did it surprise him.

In that store there was a woman sitting, getting her hair layered. It was marvellously done, every stand cut perfectly. The woman , however, wasn't what everyone's attention was focused on. It was actually the hair stylist himself. He was quite young, he looked about Sasuke's age, and he looked like a cheery guy. He was wearing some black skinny jeans that rested low on his hips, there was also some orange suspenders hanging down his legs. The boy was wearing a plain white t-shirt and on his forehead was an orange and white patterned bandana. His appearance was defiantly a shocker, it was rare to see someone with blonde hair in Konoha, much less blue eyes. And are those whisker marks on his cheeks?

"Naruto?"

Naruto's POV

Hm, that side in 3mm shorter. Snip, snip and there we go! Ah, Is someone calling my name?

Third person POV

Naruto turned quickly to see the slightly shocked face of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh hey Sasuke-teme! What cracka' lackin'!" he asked, a grin spreading over his whisker-marked face.

"Dobe? What are you doing?"

"Working. Cool huh?"

"Why here?"

"Well," Naruto started "I needed a job and this place just so happened to be hiring! When they saw how good I was they got me started immediately".

Sasuke let his eyes wander away from the blonde and take a look at the hair salon. It was quite nice. Average sized –cosy- and had a homey aura. No wander it was so popular.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun" Kakashi said, randomly appearing out of nowhere in his ninja ways. "You could always have Naruto cut your hair". There was a loud gasp emitting from the crowd. ((A/N: I'm so weird! Sasuke: Too right... Me: SHUT UP BALL-LESS!))

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his grey-haired sensei. "Excuse me?"

"I wouldn't mind Sasuke. It'd be free as well if you like" Naruto smiled. And Kakashi, being the annoying ninja he is decided to use his mega-fast skills to shove Sasuke inside where a chair was –oh-so-conveniently placed.

"Guess that a yes then!" Naruto grinned.

"No wait-!"

"Sasuke" the copy-cat ninja sternly said. However, his smiley expression did not match his tone.

Deciding his efforts were a lost cause, Uchiha glared at blonde. "Hn".

"Okay. I'm gonna have to dampen your hair a bit so just, relax?" Naruto turned the water tap on warm and wet his hands, running his hands through Sasuke's long-ish hair. He turned his gaze to the said boy and smiled. His eyes were closed.

Sasuke's POV

That feels...nice. I never knew how gentle his hands were. I guess that because the only real contact we have is taijutsu.

Third person POV

After Sasuke's hair was damp enough, Naruto bought out a pair of sharp scissors that seemed to glint in its own shininess.

Soon enough, Sasuke's hair was back to its duck-butt shape. But, it looked different, a bit shorter and spikier than usual. Sexaaayyy~~~~!

"There, All done!" Naruto chirped, pleased with his fine work. Sasuke opened his eyes –he nearly fell asleep xD- and looked at the results. "Huh..." he said, to surprised to say anything else, in a good way of course.

"Well, what do you think Sasuke?" Kakashi smiled. He had to admit, Naruto was very skilled when it came to hair.

"It's...good." The raven murmured, standing up from the chair.

Naruto grinned. Who wouldn't after just getting complimented by Sasuke Uchiha? "I'm glad I have your approval!"

"And as payment Naruto?" the copy-cat questioned the blonde, a sly smile sneaking under his mask.

"Uh-I said it was free Kaka-"Naruto got cut off by Hatake's finger in front of his face.

"Now,now, don't be modest" the said ninja ordered in a teasing way. "How about..Oh, I don't know. A date maybe?"

The two teenage ninja boys ((I was tempted to put turtles here -_-)) blew up in a full cherry-red blush as the surrounding yaoi fangirls whooped and screamed and yelled and screeched and I'm gonna shut up now...

"Uh..." both of them mumbled. Somehow, Kakashi had found out that the two liked each other. Probably by his epic ninja ways!

"I-I guess it would be okay...I mean, if you want too!" Sasuke quickly added at the end, forcing his blush down the best he could.

"Yeah, I-Uh, I guess I'll see you tonight then!" Naruto grinned. He was trying to do the same as his rival/friend/now boyfriend kinda. He got the same result, a fail.

Kakashi smiled and pulled Sasuke out of the salon and away from the waving/blushing Naruto.

"Come on. Let's get you all dolled up for your date tonight!"

"Eh?"

**That's all~ I hope you liked it! ^^**

**Now, do you want me to write a sequel to this about their date? I would happily do so! XD**

**And if I do, you who want a lemon in it?**

**Review please! **

**You get a cookie? w**


End file.
